


Absolution

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: A new life, forged after a terrible event, with a single objective, to recover what was lost.Drabble. AU.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ABSOLUTION (Drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606806) by [Saphirott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott). 



> Hello everyone!  
> I bring you a new translation of one of my works. As I have said before, my English is not very good, so I hope you forgive me the mistakes.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> This work is registered in Save Creative.
> 
> Registration code: 1705052244455
> 
> The reproduction or total or partial adaptation of any part of it is totally forbidden. The relevant legal actions will be taken if there is any indication of plagiarism.

Absolution  
His hands were shaking, while he clung tightly to the wash basin. Inspiring hard, he opened his eyes and watched his reflection. His face was tense, his eyes shone with concern and he felt the sweat running down his temples and along his back. He opened the tap and refreshed his face, after drying himself with paper towels, adjusted the knot of his tie. Nothing could go wrong.  
“Professor Singer,” greeted upon entering the office of his tutor at the university.  
“Mr. Wilson,” replied the older man, sitting behind a huge pile of files, calling him by his new name. “Today is the day. Let me tell you, despite whatever the outcome, you have done an excellent job. You will be a great lawyer,”  
“Thank sir”  
“Just one more question. Why did you insist that I take charge of this case?? It's been closed for years”  
“I just found it interesting.”  
********  
Listen to the drunken voices of the man who was once his father. His memories are of a monster with breath of whiskey and little patience. Remember the green eyes that beg for silence at three in the morning and the young, thin body that leaves the bed they share since Mom died. He remembers trembling under the blankets, covering his ears because he knows that his brother's prayers have served no purpose and he does not want to hear the blows again, nor the struggle or the muffled moans of pleasure and pain.  
Were years, years in which the green eyes were opaque day by day; where he did not know what to invent to excuse his faults to school; where that young body, returned to his side, even more trembling than when he left, with his face washed so that he did not see the remains of the tears he knew he had shed; where he caressed his face, examining the damage and his brother, he simply pushed his hand away, hugged him and told him that everything would be fine.  
Until he could no longer contain his father's desire to enter the room, he could not convince him that he would do everything he wanted and would do well, even better.  
The shot sounded only two minutes after he opened that door.  
******  
“Trial against Dean Winchester for the murder of John Winchester. The session opens! Does the jury have the verdict?”  
The green eyes fixed on him, he had not gone to any of the sessions, it was not safe. They had not seen each other for ten years. They shone incredulous, framed by small wrinkles, in a body that was no longer that of a child, but that of a man.  
“We have it, your honor. We consider that the defendant acted in self-defense and, therefore, the verdict is, innocent.”  
*****  
His hands trembled even more now, about to go through that door that separated him from his client. The man looked out the window and turned to hear him enter. The green eyes carved him proud.  
“I told you to forget about me and everything,” the voice was more serious, but it was his voice.  
“Do you really think I could do it?.” He walked beside him and he lowered his eyes. His arms surrounded him, surprised that now he was the tallest.  
Dean looked anxious without releasing the hug, he brushed his lips and his brother sighed in relief, one more memory, one of how they managed to find peace next to each other.  
End


End file.
